homeless
by bfstall1
Summary: a tragic tale of being homeless...


Nime: I bet you re wondering who I am, nobody or maybe somebody? But that doesn't matter, what matters is what I'm about to tell you. Because what I m about to tell you is a very tragic tale!

Chapter 1: Out on the street.

Nime s P.O.V:-

I and my two friends, Toey Swammer and Polanto Mygger were at my apartment just relaxing watching TV when a knock occurred on my door. I walked over to answer wondering who it was. My landlord, with the bill for this month s rent. I set it on the table in my kitchen, I paid little thought to it though and was hoping to do it later.

I went back to watch TV when Toey asked me;

Toey: Hey Nime, what was that thing the lady gave you?

I replied back to her;

Nime: Oh nothing, just something I needed to pay but, just forget it. Let s watch TV.

2 hours into the night Toey and Polanto went home leaving me all alone. I was busy pondering on my thoughts in bed when a strange noise caught my attention. I went to check it out but only found rats on my kitchen table. Just as they saw me, all of them went back into a small hole under my stove. I looked around to see what to use to plug up the hole and found a soap filled rag in the sink so I decided to use that.

Later I went back to my room to get some sleep. I didn t realize when I fell asleep and was already faced with the morning sun which woke me up. I was still half asleep but decided to ignore that and the best option was a shower. So I went to take a shower, got my clothes together on my bed, got out and dried myself from top to bottom. I was already freezing from the temperature even inside the house; I hurriedly put my clothes because of the cold, fixed myself a jelly sandwich on way to the door and headed out and saw an eviction note there that said;

You little punk, you failed to pay your rent! Get out now!

I sighed at the note and made my way to Toey s house to see if she could let me stay at her house. I knocked and she opened the door.

Toey: Oh, hey Nime! What s up?

Nime: I ve been kicked out of my own apartment. Can I stay here?

Toey: Hm, no!

Nime: Why not?

Toey: Because I m getting kicked out too.

Now that confused me;

Nime: You live in a house Toey, you don t have rent.

Toey: Yeah but my ex-boyfriend owns this place and he put me out.

Nime: How sad. Well do you want to see if Polanto will let us crash at his place?

Toey: Sure.

We headed to Polanto s house only to find a note on the mat and a lock on the door. When Toey asked what it said I bended to pick the note up, it said;

Dear friends, I m sorry for leaving unannounced but my major in science has called for me to relocate. But don t worry because I ll be back soon. Love, Polanto. I read it aloud.

Toey: Now what?

Nime: Gee calm down Toey. We ll find a new home soon.

Chapter 2: Looking For A Home.

Me and Toey sat on the street curve trying to contemplate our thoughts on where we were going to go that an ambulance passed us by but that really didn t catch our attention.

Nime: Got any ideas?

Toey: Sadly, no.

Nime: Wait, I have an idea!

Toey: What is it?

Nime: How about we stay at the abandoned Church?

Toey: Do we have a choice?

Nime: Sweet!

We went to the old no-pure-saints Church where five kids had been molested and killed. We still went in to see what a mess it was inside.

Toey: Yuck! This place looks like it could use a girl s touch.

Nime: Yeah, you do that and I ll go if there s anything to salvage.

I and Toey went in separate parts of the Church and even after continuous searching I was unable to find anything. While Toey was busy in prettying things up the trash can caught my sight, there was a letter inside.

It read;  
This place will be bombed today by 5:00.

Oh crap! I cursed in my head and ran out the room to get Toey.

Nime: Toey! We have to get the hell out of here!

Toey: Why?

Nime: This place is going to get bombed!

Toey: Holy shit! Let s go!

We ran out as fast as we could but were surprised when the building still didn t explode. I checked the giant clock on a restaurant; 4:59. I grabbed Toey s arm and led us both to safety behind a random building far from danger and from there we both witnessed the explosion from a far distance. 


End file.
